1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to low-viscosity (cyclo)aliphatic polyamines containing urea groups and having more than 2 amino groups and to a process for their preparation.
2. Discussion of the Background
Low molecular weight (cyclo)aliphatic diamines containing urea groups, and of course particularly higher functional polyamines, are either solid or highly viscous at room temperature and cannot be processed in the absence of a solvent.
However, low-viscosity (cyclo)aliphatic polyamines containing urea groups would be desirable for use in polyurethane (PUR) reaction finishes and also as components in coatings and adhesives. Thus, there is a need for low-viscosity (cyclo)aliphatic polyamines containing urea groups.